Just A Fire Inside My Heart
by MaliceInlist
Summary: Thier is just a fire burning in us all, just a flame that flickers and falls, and in these two their flames are coming together, in love? Perhaps...read and discover for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Fire in My Heart**

**Things have been frantic lately, and I havn't updated in a while. But since I updated new storys I found that I may be drawn more to this new couple. They are pardon my fandom- "ADORABLE" and I have a long story in store for these two...**

**-Chapter I : Just Some Digital Flames**

The day before he'd been love sick, and crying like a baby on the floor, not even a hour later he had a dark red singe mark on his face, and a crush on a girl he didn't even know. Sighing Finn looked out the window, the flame trail that she'd left was slowly smoldering away, Jake standing by and slipping away to avoid him for the moment. Though the faint glow that lingered in the forest nearby made him wonder. Grabbing his pack and running down the stairs Finn took off into the night, his buddy could wait till later.

It was nearby that the Fire Princess Sat. Hidden under a small tree that was able to block the rain from fizzling her out. She huffed her hot breath making a small cloud of smoke, "What was wrong with him...first he doesn't like me then he does!" She smacked her head. "It makes no sense" She murmured, now just listening to the sound of the falling rain. The sudden sound of cracking branchs caught her off guard, as well as the loud scream as a figure tumbled through a bush of sharp thorns. "Ow!ow, ow, ow, ow!" Finn let out as he stood, the thorns stuck in his arms and legs making him feel like a big bruise. The princess only giggled a little at his antics, choosing to wait until he noticed her presence. Which he did...eventually. Letting out a surprised gasp, not sopping wet from standing in the rain. "oh...uh..um...eh." Finn babbled, blushing slightly at the sight of her. "Well?" The Fire Princess said looking annoyed, looking at him sharply. "Uh...well. Why'd you slap me?" She subtly touched her chin, thinking. "First because you came to my kingdom, serenaded me...and then said you didn't like me, then said you did." Finn looked like his brain had slightly sizzled at the string of words. Pursing his lips in a thoughtful state he walked over softly and took a seat next to her. Keeping a few feet of distance between them. "But...I remember that last part...but I never remember..." Finns brain finally clicked, "Actually I think I have an idea of what might have happened." He said looking at the thundering storm brewing above them. "Hey. If you want you can come back to mine and Jakes house if you need some time to kill before this storm lets up." She curiously raised an eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to do that. I'll get wet again by the time we reach it." She snarled, turning away and huffing. Finn rubbing his awesome hat in thought. He suddenly got an idea, tossing his backpack into his arms and shuffling through it, finally finding the item that he could use. "Well this would work." He said pulling out a black umbrella, one he'd kept on the rare chance his friend Marceline got stuck somewhere with a lot of sunlight. "It's totally okay you'll be fine." She raised an eyebrow, and stood following close to the so-called prince as they walked through the forest and out to the grass's. The loud pattering of rain above them, hitting the umbrella, seeing their large tree in the distance, which was closing quite fast. "So what did you mean...you think you have an idea of what happened?" the Fire princess questioned, looking over at him with her golden red eyes, Finn said simply, "I think Jake may have...tried to help." He chuckled before stopping. She was about to question why until she realized that they were standing in front of the fort, his hand quickly opening the wooden door.

Finn really didn't know the exact thing that happened behind all this, but his biggest clue was that Jake was the blame. "Hey! Bro? Jake!" He said loudly looking around the home, suddenly seeing his magical dog tumble down the stairs, "FINN! Dude where have you..." He noticed the Fire Princess behind him, distracted from the two by the home around them, given she hadn't had a good chance to observe it fully before. "Dude! What's she doing here..." He murmured scared, before Finn laughed, "She's one of the people we rescue dude...but." Finn slightly lowered himself. "What did you do?" He said in a fast whisper. Jake slightly backed up, nervously rubbing his head. "Well you see...funny story..." Another voice suddenly popped in, "I like funny stories!" The Fire princess said in a smile, looking over at the two now, "I meant more like how Jake got you here..." Finn said a little confused, the whole ordeal of the night beginning to take a tole on our hero. "Well your fool over there came and gave wish's from you...then you killed him..." Finn laughed, "No way, I'd never kill my best friend, and I think Jake's just trying to set me up for um...dates." He shivered. Fire princess huffed, "Why I'm not good enough?" The heros face lit up bright red, "No, YES! I mean...your new, your cute, but I don't know you! But you pretty rad, but it...GAHHHH!" He groaned out feeling his brain sputtering into flames. She let out a small laugh before punching him in the arm, "It's alright, and my daddy always tries to find suitors for me." She groaned. "Well aren't you going to go back home?" Finn said curiously, receiving a slightly bewildered glance from the Princess. "Well that's very uncouth. Just going to kick a princess out to wander on her own." She stated, making a little pout. Jake quickly whispered, "Could have fooled me with the flame form..." The Flame Princess growled a little in his direction her body glowing more intensely before Jake scurried back up to his and Finn's room. The hero boy only let out a small chuckle and smiled, "Well I guess you can stay for a little while. But we'd better find something to pass the time." The Princess gently rested her chin on her knuckles "How about a game of Fireball!" She exclaimed raising both her hands and forming two medium sized balls of fire. Finn slightly eeking his way backwards. "How...about something that won't burn my house down?" He said in soft submission, seeing her slightly huff as she dispelled the fire and tucked her arms together. The small noise of a robotical yawn brought an idea to Finn... "Hey! How about a game!" The small blue bot quickly came over and began sifting through its games, Flame Princess eagerly looking down at the robot. Finn plopped on the small couch and motioned for her to sit as well. FP dimmed herself, almost turning down the radiating heat that poured form her body. Perhaps it wasn't known that fire people could lower their body tempurtures at will...well it was still very hot to 'non-fire' people but cool enough to keep the couch from catching fire. Finn sat mashing the buttons, looking over at FP and holding up a controller for her. She took it in one of her glowing orange hands, and attempted to play, adeptly gaining skill at the button mashing as they went on with the game. Though Finn still contemplated his thoughts on...the Fire Princess. She was...just different...but he felt...crushy? Nah...like lovey but not all shy lovey. Huh. Finn didn't think anymore on the subject now more focused on the tingling heat that seemed like someone had placed a hot heating blanket on his arm. Realizing in a quickness that it was the Flame princess's cutely thick arm touching against his. Thought it didn't burn...it more singed, and he'd received more than his share of third degree burns to know when one would be real bad. But it seemed like time flew by as they sat and competed in the games that were stored on the mini-sentient computer. Before Beemo bruptly interrupted by yawning and falling back into sleep mode. "hehe...well I guess Video Games is out of the question..." Finn laughed leaning back on the couch and yawning. The Princess did the same, her bodys orange glow smoothly became bedim. As she unconsciously snuggled closer to the human boy. His cheeks flushing lightly. Perhaps...PB wasn't all that great...and he really shouldn't date older women anyways, he though chuckling in his mind...before passing into sleep with the Smoldering girl next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Fire in My Heart**

**Well I planned on releasing this once my rates for Chapter I went up High enough, so here it is people, no long AN's today. **

**-Chapter II: My Morning Sunshine **

Finn awoke abruptly, not shaken by fear or the rattling sense of insecurity he got whenever he slept, but because of the dream...It was for lack of a better word...explicit. More to the point it was about...the Flame Princess. He glanced over at her, still asleep, the awesome clock of him and Jake read exactly 7:38. The warm radiating princess next to him slightly adjusted herself, her head now under his neck. Finn never blushed so hard in his life, literally feeling the throbbing of thick blood filled veins in his head. Though part of that could have been due to the Princess's fire-like hair whipping around his face, feeling like that of looking down a hot thermal water vent and getting a blast of hot steam. He gently lifted himself, trying to keep the princess from falling or rolling down to fast. Now standing Finn gently lowered her looking up suddenly as the noise of wood creaking came, his brother Jake slowly walking down the stairs from their room. "Hey Finn...how was your night..." He noticed the Flame Princess still asleep on the couch. "Man, Dude you need to take her back home soon! Not to get rid of her but her dad seemed kind of...overprotective if you catch my drift..." Finn slightly nodded, "Sure dude. Right after she wakes up than we can go." Jake looked at Finn in slight bewilderment, "Finn man I'm not going back in there! I had to get spit on to go in..." The Hero boy scrunched his eyes at his Magical Dog, before hearing a loud long yawn from the Princess. Rising before stretching out her arms and huffing a small puff of flames. "Good Moring Prince Finn..." She said sleepily. Cumbersomely standing and slightly wobbling, before regaining her balance. Finn's face slightly contorted into a look of confusion. "Prince? Oh yea...I'm not really Prince...but I'm more the King of the Goblins. I guess." He stated slightly shrugging. He still was just that Whisper Dan was in his place. She seemed...unmoved, or unsurprised Laughing a little, "Well I kind of thought so...you don't act at all like a prince anyways." She complemented before approaching the two sending out a small flame to burn chase Jake. The yellow mutt running before he lost his footing and hit a wall, the flame singing his tail. "Oww! What was that for!" He yelped, the Princess and Finn both containing laughs. "Well..." The Princess giggled, trying to pull a serious tone of body "One for falsely serenading me, and second of all lying about Finn." A loud grumble made both Jake and Finn jump, the Princess only looked down rubbing her stomach. "Yea...I haven't had anything to eat...at all." She snickered looking around their home. Seeing nothing substantial that she could eat. "Hey! How about we go down to the Candy Kingdom!" He said in exasperation jumping quickly to yank his green pack from a pile of random junk and tossing it on. "Well...I've never quite been there before." The Flame Princess said, kicking her foot on the wood floor, Finn raising an eyebrow amazed, "Seriously? It was like the first place me and Jake went when we first got here!" Finn unlocked the front door of the fort and leaned over to the Princess. "Come on FP lets get going!" She sighed following alongside the boy, the Goblin King, the Hero...'this boy is something else...' She thought feeling her flaming heart pump just a little faster as he grabbed her hand along the way while they ran off to the pink in the distance. Holding on the whole time even though she could hear the faint sizzle of his skin touching hers.

*Candy Kingdom* -Noon

The view of the kingdom was almost tableau, a sheer extravaganza of balloons, pink, yellow, and swirling gumdrop reds. The Flame Princess's eyes darting from one tall tower to a small hut. Taking in the scene, before she realized her foreign appearance in the sweet place of sugar. Finn tugged on her hand a little, seeing the large bubble-gum bubbles floating above them she smiled brightly, reaching a hot hand out to poke one. Hearing it burst and whirl into the air, smacking into other bubbles and candy people. The whole place felt so...jolly. Such a stark contrast from the rest of the bland or more adventurous Ooo. It was suddenly she felt Finn stop looking around the buildings before them. "Hey! FP check it out!" He said pointing one of his thin arms up at a the store in front of them, its windows held the same brightness of the others, but its contents and products looked strange, and out of place. "It must be like a far off, fancy place, wanna check it out?" She nodded with a whip of her sizzling hair, quickly entering with him and looking around the shop. Finn was almost as sucked into the stores interestingly bazaar wares as she was, Ice Weapons, Squid Skin Dress's, Potions and Tonics. A loud honk and laugh from behind her made the Princess let out a small burst of heat, slightly singing the loud, and riddling Goose behind them. "Oh a hot headed friend you bring, must want something pretty I see?" Finn looked back at the goose, his goofy attire and slacked, cross eyed smile made him slightly chuckle. "Hey Choose Goose, what you selling?" The feathery bird slithered his way through the two, slouching on the counter in front of them, "Just wares, and trinkets for all to see, but your friend there needs a charm you see...something to keep her from burning down Candy Kingdoms very seams!" Flame Princess slightly flickered hotter at the comment murmuring, "I'm not hot headed..." and turning her head away. "But I carry a thing like so, a magical bracelet of Fire quenching!" He said tossing a small blue metal charm over to Finn. "Hmm...Alright choose goose...what's the riddle?" he said eyebrow raised and the gleam of adventurous intent in his eyes. The Goose only smiled and shook his wings. "Oh no not today, afraid my riddles are out today, maybe tomorrow but for now, you need to be able to kiss your lover shouldn't you now?" Finns cheeks lit up a bright red, fumbling over his words before the Flame Princess hugged him from behind. "He's right you know just because you weren't there to serenade me didn't mean the contract Jake made was any less valid. Your my King boyfriend" She teased flicking his nose with her burning fingers, making Finn blush even harder. They left almost as soon as Finn let her slip on the gleaming blue bracelet, the Princess looked over at the embarrassed King and laughed. "huh? What's funny?" He said honestly bewildered. "You! Silly, I was just messing with you, but I was serious about the last part." The mere mention of it made him blush once more, "But its okay King Finn I don't take things fast...I like...slow relationships. Or so I think from all those romance novels daddy would let me buy." She snickered, walking along the road a little longer. She took his hand again and noticed him wince, looking at the dark red burn's from their contact only a short while ago...without the charm. "Oh it's okay, they really don't hurt that much, I'm just used to cuts and bruise's not burns." She furrowed her brow, FP rubbing his tender hand. "But it hurt you obiously numbskull." She stated poking her tounge out at him. "I bet we could go visit the Princess real fast, she has stuff to help heal my wounds...considering I go there on a weekly basis." Finn snickered, the Flame Princess wondering about this...Princess he spoke of. "Princess...who?" She asked, a little pit of jealously in her forming. "Oh Princess Bubblegum, she's like ultra smart...makes my head hurt sometimes." FP shifted a little uncomfortably asking simply, "Do you like her?" Finn looked over at her, cheeks slightly flustered, "Oh PB...well I used to. But Jake called it puppy love. I'm pretty much over her now, plus she's like way to old for me." The Princess dimmed; a simmer of happiness in her heart came. "Come on FP lets go and see if she's in." He said grasping her hand once more, and they were off.

**AN: **

**Hmm...a meeting between these two...oh I shall have fun indeed with the next chapter...fun indeed... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Fire Inside My Heart **

**AN: Hmm. Strange happenings, burnt hands, and the PB and FB meeting. Like I said before...this chapter was fun indeed...**

**Chapter III: When Bubblegum Melts. **

The candy castle grounds were veiled in the smell of bubblegum, cotton candy bushes cleaved to images of animals, and people. The aristocratic aura that radiated off of the royal feel of the place made the Flame Princess think of her own home, though less coral, and more flaming. The two large candy guards looked at the Princess strangely, as Finn waved and they almost instinctively let him through. The interior was even more grand and refined than the outside, if at all possible. Finn leading her through near endless hallways, and corridors until they both jumped to the sound of a large explosion, "Cabbage!" echoed loudly through the halls and a small amount of smoke poured out a single door, Finn cautiously opened it, to see the Princess's normally white and pink lab, now covered in soot. The smoking remains of what could have once been a small cake now sat on the lab cart. "Well...instant tarts need...just a little more adjusting." She removed the clunky lab goggles from her face and looked over at the Hero, smiling "Oh hey Finn, what're you doing...who are you?" She said confused looking over at the Flame Princess who stood examining the dusty black mess. The fiery girl flicked her hair a little higher, before speaking, "I'm the Flame Princess, and Finn's girlfriend." PB slightly tilted her head, "Oh well nice to meet you...but you needed something didn't you guys?" Finn nodded exuberantly, "yea, see I have these third degree burns on my hands...and I was wondering if I could borrow a few things." The Princess sighed, opening the dusty blackened cabinet behind her and ruffling through it. Specifically it was labeled Finn on one of the doors, before pulling out a bottle of a blue tonic. "It's cell growth formula, just dab it on and your hands will be good as new" She said, a cheerful tone to her voice and a light smile on her lips. The Flame Princess slightly flickered, a small spark of jealously ran through her. 'I don't even know her...but she makes me. Angry.' She let off an unconscious burst of heat and made Bubblegum flinch, "Whoa! Why's it so hot!" Finn laughed, "Duhh Flame Princess PB!" He looked over at the slightly scowling girl and took her hand again. "Come on FP we can..." A loud groan interrupted their words, the Princess blushing deeply before looking down and focusing on the floor. "Still hungry..." Finn chuckled "Well I don't exactly know what fire people eat...besides Flambo cause he eats coal." FP furrowed her brow in thought, finally releasing the though filled gesture and smiling, "Sounds good...been a while since I ate that stuff!" She laughed as Finn pulled her out with him, Princess Bubblegum looked at the two departing and scowled, "Girlfriend...I should investigate...I mean I'm only looking out for Finn...he can be naive at times." She contemplated before closing the door of her lab.

Finn and the Flame Princess now wandered back through the grassy hills formally known as the grasslands. The bright burning fields far in the distance being the Fire Kingdom, the Flame Princess had a chunk of coal in her hand, specks of coal dust around her lips as she took another bite of the sooty treat Finn had gotten her. The gusts of grassy sweet smelling air looking across the flames that burned in the distance a sense of home filled the Flame Princess. She hooked her arm in Finn's unconsciously as they continued to walk along, before the sudden sound of a crashing figure brought both of their attention behind them. Princess Bubblegum sat in a heap, Morrow flying above who'd obviously dropped her, "Morrow! You don't drop spying Princess's you dumb bird!" She let out angrily, looking up at the couple in front of her. "Oh ,Hi! Uh you see...I was just flying around...and dropping by to visit." The Princess lied terribly, Finn shrugging it off while the Flame Princess slightly glared at her, "You're so jealous." The Hot headed girl retorted, Finn slightly bewildered as the two women went off. "At least I can touch Finn without magic!" PB growled, as the other' girl burned brightly, "At least I can protect myself." The flaming girl insulted, Bubblegum finally saying slyly. "At least I can walk around without destroying everything around me." That made the young princess growl, predatorily, and deep. Finn looked between the two confused, scared, and slightly ready to wet himself. 'Oh glob! PB pissed off Flames...oh not good...not good...' His thoughts were briefly interrupted as his 'girlfriend' finally spoke, loud, and angrily, "Yea...Destroy everything I guess I do that." Rising as her body morphed into flickering, biting flames, Princess Bubblegum backing up in fear as the other rose into a towering inferno. Finn quickly jumped between the two, "Uh...Lady's come on now let's not fight, how about we all have noodles, and...uh.." The Flame Princess looked down at him and let out a loud sigh, before shrinking from her massive size. Turning to away from princess bubblegum and grasping Finn's hand once more, Finns let out a held breath as they walked from the terrified Princess behind them, it was long before he spoke, "Well...that could have been pretty bad, but you got some self-control FP!" He said smiling. She only slightly glanced back at the other Princess, now quickly retreating on her large bird, the looming heat of the fire kingdom on them now. Maybe it was the fear in Finn's eyes that forced her back, those stupidly pretty eyes. Finn lightly tugged her shoulder, and gestured at the Flaming Castle just a few yards away, now feeling the intense heat biting at him. She laughed seeing the scene, just wandering into the Fire Kingdom is something only a fool would have done, but none the less Finn would never just up and leave someone. She lightly ran her fingers through her flickering orange hair and kissed his cheek, waving goodbye to the blushing boy as she re-advanced to her home.

Finn thought he had been standing their for hours watching FP leave, but suddenly felt the burning hot sensation of molten rock beginning to spill under his feet and quickly ran, making his way through the Ice Kingdom, and back to his own home, barging into the tree house and startling Jake and Beemo. "Duude! Where have you been? We were supposed to go adventuring." He said slightly bummed out, "Sorry Jake I was hanging out with the Flame Princess...and hey you hang out with Lady all the time when I wanna go!" Jake looked around the room avoiding glancing at his brother, "Well...that's like...different!" Finn raised a questioning eyebrow. "How's that different?" Jake now out of responses quickly ran upstairs to try and avoid the question, Finn chasing him up before both came tumbling down in a heap, laughing and wrestling. Beemo suddenly jumping into the fray and the night wearing on with the sound of roughhousing and laughter.


End file.
